Pretty Woman
by Ritsuka Shin
Summary: Greg, Sherlock and John interrogate a wonderful and stunning young woman about a murder suspect. After arresting the suspect, they wonder if they can see the woman again. Meanwhile Mycroft comes back from a very long trip... Rated T cause I'm paranoid!


A/N: Hello, it's me Ritsuka! And I'm back with a new story! I hope you enjoy it!

Please take note that Mycroft was gone for at least a year or so...

* * *

**Pretty Woman.**

Greg, Sherlock and John were standing in Greg's office at Scotland Yard, each offering his own solution to the case but no one agreed. A soft knock on the door interrupted them.

"Yes?" said Greg.

Sally entered.

"Sir, there's someone who'd like to see you."

"Is her name Skylar Grey?"

Sally nodded.

"Then let her in."

Sally gave way to a stunning woman.

The woman had long copper hair with a fringe covering her right eye. She had sharp, stormy blue eyes and equally sharp features. She wore a red sleeveless and neckless top, over it a short-sleeved top of black lace, and a short, black leather skirt with a red sash. She also wore thigh-high fishnets, held up by a garter belt, which terminated at diamond-adorned garters. She had matching fishnet gloves that extended to the area below her shoulders. All of these hugged her body nicely, emphasising her pretty medium sized chest. She wore black stilettos, adorned with a red ribbon. Her various accessories and make-up consisted of dark red lipstick, fake eyelashes, and little red stones under her left eye and a red flower in her hair.

Greg and John's jaws dropped as she entered. Who dressed as sexily as that in the streets? In her hands was a long red coat, outlined at the lapels in black.

"Hello, are you Detective Inspector Lestrade?" Her voice was soft, smooth and velvety, almost purring.

"Yes, that is me."

"Hello, I'm Skylar. You asked to see me?"

"Ah! Yes, uh..." He picked up a file and flipped through it. "You live in Belgravia, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell us if you recognise this man?" He showed her a picture of a man with dark shades, fair hair and a sharp face. Skylar nodded.

"Yes, I know that person, his name's Carrie Gold. He's my neighbour. Why?"

"He's a murder suspect, that's why. Thank you, Miss. Grey, for helping us." Skylar smiled a bit.

"You don't recognise me?" The three men frowned.

"Uh, sorry…?" Skylar sighed, her exasperated look a striking resemblance to someone, but the three men could not put a face to the memory.

"Never mind. Have a good day, Detective. Dr Watson, Mr Holmes." She nodded at them and left, swiftly putting her coat back on.

"Whoa, she was amazing!"

"Did you see that? I'd tap that!"

"Oh, shut up already! She was pretty, so what? Let's go and arrest this man already!" whined Sherlock. John chuckled. Soon enough they were off in Greg's car to Belgravia, with the squad following behind them.

-/-

Grey sighed, nursing a bruised jaw. He had entered Carrie Gold's flat only to receive an uppercut. He fell to the floor and before the man could run, Sherlock was on him, tackling him to the floor and Sally handcuffed him.

He looked at the flat next door and wondered if that Skylar Grey woman was in.

"Hey John!"

"Yeah?"

"D'you think Skylar is in her flat?"

"Most probably, she left before us." Together, along with a very reluctant Sherlock, they knocked on the door to Skylar's flat. Instead of seeing the stunning redhead open the door, it was an old woman.

"Yes, may I help you, dears?"

"Um, sorry to bother you, ma'am. Is a Miss Skylar Grey in?"

"Skylar Grey? There is no Skylar Grey in these parts. I'm sorry."

"Uh, okay. Thank you." As the door closed behind them, Greg scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't understand... This is Skylar's flat in the system, right Sherlock?"

"Yes indeed."

"And she led us to the killer, knowing him as if she lived here. I don't understand..."

Suddenly a black car pulled up beside them. Sherlock scowled.

"It seems Mycroft is back from his very long trip."

Instead of a trouser-clad leg coming out, a very sexy leg clad in a fishnet stocking appeared, followed by the very recognisable form of Skylar Grey. The only thing that had changed was that the fake eyelashes were gone and her chest had become very flat, yet she was still very sexy.

"Hello, boys. Having fun?"

"Yes, very much. Who are you, Skylar? Are you Mycroft's new PA?"

"Oh dear God, no, Anthea's my PA." Greg, John and Sherlock took a moment to register the 'my' in the phrase. When they did, they paled and jumped in surprise.

"MYCROFT?" they all gasped at the same time.

"Holy shit, you look just like a woman. A freakin' Dominatrix if I have anything to say!" cried Greg.

"Jesus bloody Christ! I was aroused by Mycroft bloody Holmes!" cried John.

Sherlock just stood there, shocked. Mycroft laughed.

"I'm glad that I have fooled you. I had to disguise as a woman for my meeting and my hair has grown over time, I have gone skinny, too, didn't have much time to eat."

"B-bu-bu... Why?"

"Oi, calm down guys... I was just having fun." Mycroft pouted, making him look very cute. Now that Greg, Sherlock and John knew that Skylar was in fact Mycroft, they could match her to the old Mycroft quite clearly. They were wondering how they could've missed it, it was right in front of their faces. The cold blue eyes, the long nose, the cheekbones now closely resembling Sherlock's but less sharp, and the thin, reprimanding lips often curved in a smirk.

"Well, I better be off, stuff to be taken care of, places to go... Ciao, boys!" He blew them a kiss and walked back to his car.

"How…? HOW COULD I HAVE NOT SEEN THAT COMING?!" cried Sherlock, obviously angered by the fact that he had not deduced that Mycroft was Skylar.

"Well, this was an interesting day." concluded Greg as the trio walked back to the police cars.

-/-

Greg sat in his office, thinking about Mycroft cross-dressing as Skylar Grey and found himself oddly aroused by both of Mycroft's faces. He almost jumped as he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh.

-Care for a drink, Detective Inspector?-

Greg frowned.

-Who is this?-

-Who do you think this is? It's Skylar ;)-

-Since when do you do smiley faces?-

-Since now. So, Detective Inspector... Care for a drink?-

-Sure.-

-My driver will pick you up in 10. See you soon 3-

Greg smiled as he picked up his jacket and exited his office.

Yes, it was a very interesting day indeed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome and favourites are too!


End file.
